You spent a long time with Theodore Continued
by Superkay
Summary: Mature Content, not appropriate for young readers. The continuation of what really happened between Theodore and Hamuko  *** this series may be moved soon. please read profile for more information***


**Behind the Scenes: What really happens when you spend a long time with Theodore…Continued**

Akihiko stood beside the running shower, steam filled the room, and he was already sweating…either from the heat or from sheer nervousness. He couldn't bare to look at Hamuko…but he couldn't leave either.

"Akihiko is it?" Said Theodore. "It seems you are not exactly ready for such an adventure. Would you prefer to leav-"

"Not gonna happen," he spat out, he gave grunt and glared a bit at Hamuko. "J-just hurry up and get in the shower Hamuko."

Akihiko then disappeared behind the shower curtain.

Theodore spun Hamuko around and gently put a finger under her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"I take it you don't quite see the reality of the situation."

"I…don't understand."

"Yes," she said softly. "I see. A torn heart is a heavy burden indeed."

"W-wha-" He managed to stop her by putting his finger on her lips.

"You go in there first and I give you my word I will step in when the time is right."

Hamuko stood there thoroughly confused and found herself nervous.

"You won't leave?" she asked softly

Theodore gently rubbed the palm of his hand on her cheek. "I give you my word."

After he gave a reassuring grin, she joined Akihiko in the shower. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder and whisper "aki"

Before she could even react he quickly turned around and grabbed her wrist. It wasn't too tight, but just enough so she couldn't get far.

"D-don't 'Aki' me. Why are doing this? Why is he here?" He seemed to be upset but she could have sworn she heard a slight bit of hurt in his voice as well.

"I am sorry…one thing lead to another. I know this may sound odd but I do still love you. I…understand if you hate me and no longer wish to be around me." Hamuko did her best to hold back her tears. "I will do my best to understand if you don't want to be around me either."

"Hamuko," he ground out. "I should hate you and any decent man would leave or at the least, punch that Theo guy right in the face. However, you are mine and I am going to prove that. Even if I have to prove it in front of another man to do it."

Akihiko presses his lips to her, kissing her deeply hungrily, grabbing tight to her hips he pushed her close to his body as if he couldn't let go.

He broke the kiss and stared deep into her eyes. "E-ever since that night…you have been in my thoughts more than ever. I am NOT going to lose you Hamuko."

She gripped at his shoulders. "Aki, you never will…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Hamuko thought this was just a simple hug at first but his cock was pressed against her pussy and it took all of her energy not to moan into his chest. She wrapped her arms around and gripped at his back when he took a step closer. He had to know the effect he was having on her, she wasn't exactly able to hide it. Especially under this hot water.

As if he knew all along, she embraced her closer and moved his hips and she couldn't hold the moan any longer. It was as if he was making love to just her lips without even fully penetrating.

"Aki," she whimpered into his wet chest and she slowly lifted her head.

Akihiko gave a confident smile and whispered. "Put your warms around my neck." He kissed her deeply and hungrily as she tried to speak. "I've made my decision and it's going to be about your pleasure ok. Just do this…for me."

Hamuko finally wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She gave a breathless giggle as he cupped her ass and lifted her to slide his cock in her ass. He turned he head to the side.

"Theo is it?" He grinned. "You can come in now."

She was shocked that it was Akihiko who gave him permission to come in. She was certain that she would have to do or that he would find a way to sneak in. Theodore walked in without hesitation and was behind Hamuko. Akihiko gave him a nod to which he responded back with a nod. As if they had come to a mutual agreement.

"Ah," Grinned Theodore. "I see where you are going. I must admit I commend you for your courage. Not many young men your age would be ready for such an endeavor.

Hamuko, however, only saw her Aki nod and was wondering what was going on.

"It's for Hamuko," he grunted. "And I would do anything for her."

She was going to ask but then she felt Theo's cock rub against her ass and she moaned deeply. Never in a million years did she think this would actually happened, but here she was in hot shower between two gorgeous well toned men.

Aki bent his head down and whispered in her ear. "he may be here but I will make sure that the only name you moan out will be mine."

Hamuko gave an audible shiver and gasped out as she felt Theo slide his cock into her ass. She was shaking, literally shaking from the pleasure and they just entered and nothing more.

She pressed her head onto Aki's and forehead and moaned. He was moaning back into her face as both eyes locked.

"Aki," She groaned out his name and her moans grew as they both began to move. It was odd at first because they were going off beat but eventually the both were able to manage a nice easy pace. However, Hamuko was feeling lusty and greedy. She had the urge to feel more. Finally, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Aki's waist. She could feel both of the cocks more.

Theo was even able to give a few spanks of encouragement and moaned into the back of her neck. She noticed both of them were breathing more harshly and it would be long until they reached their limit as well. She already felt the pressure of the pleasure building, she could only imagine how it was for the two of them.

She looked in Aki's eyes moaning loudly. "More," she begged breathlessly. "Please!"

The two were unable to take it any longer and in unison they began to thrust long and hard. She felt the thrusting of Theo from behind as he gripped her hips, while Aki thrusted from the front holding her back. He was able to slide a hand down to in between her thighs and wiggled one side of her clit, then Theo followed suit and followed the other side of the clit.

Hamuko found herself thrusting between the three movements of pleasure. All three were moaning as the thrusting got faster and the warm water dripped all over their bodies. However it was Hamuko the literally screamed in pleasure as they all came.

For a moment no one move. It was merely Hamuko with her arms wrapped around Akihiko's neck as, with her head rested on his forehead, with Theo gripping hard at her as with is head rested on her back. No one was moving. Just the sound of the shower as the three stood there trying to catch their breath.

In the distance, Akihiko's cell phone was ringing in his pants pocket in the bathroom floor.

"Shit.." he said weakly, still trying to recover. "I-I am late." For a moment he paused then looked into her eyes and rubbed her cheek. "I have to go b-but I promise to return and…and…"

Hamuko kissed him softly and smiled "I know and thank you." She lowered her legs from his hips and moaned softly as his pussy left from her warmth. Before completely walking out he gave her another kiss and whispered, "I love you." He gave a knowing smile and left quickly.

"He truly does love you," Theodore said into her back. "You are a very lucky girl, I hope you know."

She but a hand over her heart and smiled. "Y-yeah…I know."

Hamuko gasped as she felt him slide out and turned as the water was turned off.

"Well, we can't have you standing in this shower all day," he chuckled as she stumbled into his arms, causing him to simply pick her up. "And it seems you are still a bit weak from our recent sex episode."

He held her to his chest as if her were a child, grabbing a towel on his way back to her room.

Theodore put the towel on the bed before laying Hamuko on her back on top of it. She looked down her body to see that Theo was grabbing her knees. Eh didn't know what surprised her more that he was still hard or the fact that she was turned on to see it.

He smiled as he saw where her eyes were gazing and he took this chance to crawl on top of her. His hard cock pressed against her stomach, his hand on her right breast, and on her left breast he licked at her nipple. Hamuko lifted her head and slide her fingers in his hair.

"You will have to forgive me," he muffled it into her breast and gave a trail of kisses from one breast to the other. "It's rare that I get to take pleasure in such sinful desires. I ask for just one more time and I will be happy. I give you my word."

"Yes," she whimpered and gave a soft gulp. "O-one more time…"

Theodore gave a trail of kisses from her nipple and slowly made his way down to her pussy. He gave her pussy lips a kiss as if to give it praise for allowing such a task.

"Mmm," he said softly. "I must admit I found myself quite jealous that Akihiko was allowed to take this part of you. I can't wait to sample of it."

He gave a teasing lick to her pussy and rubbed a soft hand up and down her inner thigh.

"Theo," she said softly and rubbed her leg against his side.

"Ready already?" he smiled and stood so he could pull her closer to the edge of the bed. "I think you may be more lustful than me."

Hamuko gave a giggle and grinned. "We won't know unless we do something Theodore."

"Your wish is my command," He gave her a kiss on her leg.

Theo didn't waste anytime with torture, which Hamuko was grateful for. She truly wanted him in her now and she got her wish indeed.

He slid his cock inside her warm pussy, her clit throbbing against him as he got deeper in. when he fully entered inside her, he lifted his head and moaned in pleasure.

"Amazing, amazing." Theo looked at her with apologetic eyes. " I am sorry I want to feel every inch for a while. I understand if you cum but…but I want to relish in this a bit longer."

Hamuko was too busy enjoying his dick thrusting deeply in and out of her pussy to actually hear was he was saying. The room was filled with her light moans.

"Wait," Hamuko blushed.

He stilled and looked at her with worried eyes. "I am sorry, are you hurt?"

"Not at all its just that I've always wanted to…did you precum?"

"Whey do you ask- oh." He smiled at her. "You truly are a lusty minx."

He slid his cock out covered in her juices and little of his cum in the tip. Holding it in his hand he brought it to her lips. Hamuko leaned over the give his thick cock a little lick at the tip. The combination of the juices was sweet, salty, and every bit of delicious. She found herself growing greedy for more and licking up and down his hard cock, while her hand traveled to her pussy, where her finger continued where Theo had stopped.

He had his hand tilted up and he was groaning lustfully loving the feel of her warm tongue. He finally had t slide his cock away to gently rub her cheek. "My sincerest apologies but if I don't go to your pussy I won't be able to cum in that warm pussy of yours."

Hamuko was able to get one last lick before he ventured back to wide spread legs.

"No that won't do… I need you on your side."

Thoroughly unsure of what he was planning on doing but she got to her side and lifted her leg. "Like this?"

"Perfect," he whispered. Theodore lifted and held onto her leg as he slammed his cock in.

Hamuko grabbed hard at the sheets and closed her eyes. He immediately rubbed his cock against a spot in her pussy that …it drove her wild. This position made her vulnerable but the pleasure was that much more. She grabbed hard at her breast and pinched her own nipple to heighten the pleasure as Theo thrusted faster and faster.

"Theo!" she yelled out. "Don't stop!"

"Never," his grip tightened on her leg as he made the thrusts a bit hard, all the while Hamuko continued to yell and arch her back.

"Cum for me," he groaned in pleasure. Her body seemed to respond to his words and she screamed out his name as she gave one last cum and Theodore released himself into her pussy.

She was able to lower her leg after he finally removed his cock. Hamuko stayed on her side as Theodore flopped on the bed and rested his forehead on the back of her head.

As if sensing she was going to say something he kissed her head and smiled. "Whatever you are thinking can wait till after we wake up. For now, let us be happy about the moment right here…right now."

She closed her eyes and gently rubbed the arm that was wrapped around her hip. Hamuko would indeed miss him dearly but at least she had this moment to be with him.

**You spent a long time with Theodore**


End file.
